


糖罐

by Rye_Drop



Category: ChroNoiR, vtuber
Genre: F/M, M/M, sanya - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_Drop/pseuds/Rye_Drop
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji), Kanae/Sanya (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 12





	糖罐

内衣店的导购小姐已经以超乎寻常的热情向他介绍各种款式和罩杯超过十五分钟了，叶心不在焉地听着，在通讯里向葛叶——桑妮亚——转述google来的自测罩杯指南，希望他——她——能早些让自己从导购小姐的科普里脱身。  
倒不是说他本人对内衣的知识不足。说实话，下午见到桑妮亚本人的时候，他多少也能目测出少女大概的胸围，但毕竟是要贴身穿的衣物，他不希望破坏葛叶做女孩子的体验。  
又等了五分钟，葛叶发来胸围尺寸，和他目测的八九不离十。叶满意地朝导购小姐笑笑，指了几个看上去还不错的款式。  
叶对交男朋友这件事半点意见都没有，但为女朋友买内衣这件事实在很令人快乐。等到付款的时候，导购小姐已经笑得满脸“果然没看错会专程来给女朋友买内衣的靓仔一定是大款”，给他递上装得满满的纸袋：“第一次温水漂洗就可以穿了，欢迎下次光临。”  
到家的时候，葛叶还穿着那件家居服，无知无觉地弓着背坐在电视前面打游戏。即使是这个姿势，胸前的隆起也相当有存在感。叶只好咬咬牙：“我去把衣服洗了。”  
虽然买的时候很快乐，但洗起来实在让人头痛。叶一边放水一边拿着手机查内衣漂洗步骤，葛叶从门框边探出脑袋：“不能扔洗衣机吗？”她的声音比往常更高更软一些，虽然只是日常对话，也明显能听出来完全不是男生的声线了。  
“女孩子的内衣很娇贵的啊，”叶往洗衣盆里倒了点洗衣液，看着葛叶乱七八糟披在肩膀的长发叹了口气，“去拿根皮筋来，我给你梳头发。”  
葛叶吹了吹扎在睫毛上的刘海，跑出去在梳妆台上拿了根叶的皮筋，又回来乖乖站在叶前面，瞟了一眼泡着浅色内衣的洗衣盆：“不会太多吗？”  
“哼哼，”叶咬着皮筋，口齿不清地说，“备着吧。”  
往常葛叶比叶还高那么一点，变成女孩子后陡然矮了不少，这个身高差梳头发倒是很合适。简单挽了个马尾，叶顺手从自己耳后取了发卡，把女朋友的刘海往上梳好别住，在镜子里看着她：“ok，清爽可爱。”  
“可爱什么啊！”葛叶像小狗似的甩了甩头，趁叶忙不迭躲马尾的时候飞跑出去，远远地喊着，“快来联机了！”

到晚饭前，两人才想起还有现实世界这回事。葛叶拿着手机订外卖，叶从烘干机里拿出干燥柔软的衣物，扔到床上，把还在纠结吃什么的女朋友从地板上拉起来：“我来点，你去找件喜欢的换上试试看。”  
吸血鬼哼哼唧唧地把手机给他，走进卧室就开始脱衣服。叶刚想让她关门，话到嘴边又咽回去了。不知道是不是因为对这具身体并不熟悉，葛叶变成女孩子的时候对于暴露身体的羞耻感相当不足，但往常两人也没太有这方面的顾忌，贸然提起的话，叶总怕会引起他的混乱。  
啊——和有两副面孔的吸血鬼交往也并不全是好处嘛。  
点好晚餐，叶抬头看了一眼，葛叶背对着他还在奋斗的样子。  
“还好吗？”  
“不太——这个东西该怎么——你买了个什么……”吸血鬼小声抱怨着。  
叶等到自己忍住笑之后才又开口：“要帮忙吗？”  
“要——”葛叶放弃地躺在床上。  
走到卧室里叶才看清，自己的女朋友全身脱了个精光，内裤好歹穿上了（挑的是宝可梦联动款，当然，哈），胸罩则平摊在那两团软肉上，背后完全没扣住。  
“起来。”叶拍了拍她的脑袋。  
“做女孩子太麻烦了，”葛叶软绵绵地站起来，还知道一只手抓着马尾，露出线条流畅的肩背给男友，“下次不要再变了。”  
“我可是很期待地买来这么一大堆啊，”叶把胸罩扣好，让吸血鬼转过来面对自己，后退两步打量她，“而且你不是不知道为什么会变成女孩子吗？”  
“哼，”葛叶低头看了看服帖地裹着胸部的宝可梦印花布料，无师自通地往上托了托感受重量，“确实好像比不穿要轻松一点？”  
看肩带和后背都没有勒得过紧的样子，叶又向她确认道：“大小刚刚好？”  
“差不多，”吸血鬼高兴了起来，“还不错嘛。”  
“要是勒得紧或者闷的话跟我说哦。”  
“出门再说，”葛叶说完又背过去，“脱掉，在家里不穿。”  
叶刚伸手要解扣子，突然发现有什么不对，朝下看了一眼。  
“葛叶，你的尾巴呢？”


End file.
